Electrical bus systems are often used to provide electrical power to lighting fixtures, security systems, receptacles, and the like. In an overhead installation, a bus system may include busways suspended from a ceiling. An individual busway typically includes an elongated strut for routing electrical wires, known as busbars, through the busway. The strut may be configured as a channel with an open bottom along its length. The open bottom of the channel provides access to the busbars. An electrical device, such as a fitting or joiner, may be mounted on the strut to interconnect with the busbars at a selected location along the length of the busway.